This is a randomized, double-blind, dose-controlled, parallel-gabapentin in 140 patients (70 per treatment group) with newly diagnosed partial epilepsy. The study comprises a historical 6-month screening phase followed by a 2-week titration period and a 15-week maintenance period for a total double-blind treatment phase of 4 months. Patients will be seen at 6 scheduled clinic visits.